Fanficion
by Luka-sama
Summary: En su teléfono estaba lo que era más importante, en todas sus notificaciones, un review que ella espero toda la noche para leerlo, una sonrisa boba inundo su rostro y se puso a brincar mientras bailaba su danza especial de reviews. Por que Lucy llamada Maga celestial era bastante popular en la pagina de Fanfiction con sus historias y estaba enamorada de su seguidor Salamander.


_**Bueno no tengo la menor idea de cómo salió esto de mi mente pero igualmente espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que Fairy tail no me pertenece (para mi desgracia)**_

**Fanfiction**

En la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia conocida en todo el continente de Fiore por ser el lugar donde todo puede suceder es donde comienza nuestra historia…más específicamente en uno de los departamentos a la par del rio, donde nuestra protagonista estaba dormida en la cama, totalmente tirada sobre la cama y con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca sin ser consiente que ya casi eran las doce de medio día; pero al ser un sábado y ella teniendo 17 años de edad no le importaba mucho quedarse dormida un sábado hasta tarde ya que su trabajo empezaba a las dos de la tarde.

La chica de largo cabello rubio quien solo vestía una camiseta grande blanca que dejaba ver un poco sus braguitas con ositos, no quería despertar temprano. Muy probablemente no se hubiera despertado hasta dentro de media hora si su celular no emitiera un sonido de una notificación.

Como si estuviera despierta su cuerpo se impulsó en su cama como por arte de magia y tomo su teléfono con desesperación. El movimiento tan rápido y poco controlado hizo que terminara en el suelo levantando de su sueño a su mascota Plue (un pequeño perrito blanco), pero tampoco le importo.

En su teléfono estaba lo que era más importante en toda su vida.

La notificación de un review que ella espero toda la noche.

Al leerlo una sonrisa boba inundo su rostro y se puso a brincar mientras bailaba su danza especial de reviews.

Dejemos explicar la situación.

Lucy Heartfilia la joven quien abandono su casa a los quince años y que estudiaba en el instituto Fairy tail, tenía el sueño de ser una escritora famosa en todo el mundo. Desde niña sabía que su padre jamás lo permitiría y su madre quien era la única que la apoyaba murió en un terrible accidente. Así que cuando tuvo quince años y solamente con el primer libro que le regalo su mamá, dejo su casa para irse a vivir a Magnolia donde había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un cafe que le permitía sobrevivir y pagar su renta.

Pero aunque su vida era dura, jamás olvido sus sueños.

Siempre que tenía una idea para una novela la escribía en un cuaderno que llevaba siempre consigo, y en las noches escribía pequeñas historias con su laptop para mejorar su escritura.

Pero su aventura comenzó el día en que su saga preferida termino, y con ansias de buscar nuevas historias llego a encontrar una pagina extraña.

Su nombre…Fanfiction.

Era un lugar extraño donde millones de personas como ella deseaban mejorar su escritura y otro grupo aún más grande saciaba sus ansias de saber historias random sobre sus personajes favoritos de cualquier cosa….libros, manga, anime, juegos, televisión. Aunque al principio fue una de las miles de lectoras con el tiempo y sus deseos de escribir termino siendo una de las autoras de varias temáticas.

Siempre escribía historias que deseaba que pasaran en sus libros favoritos, también había leído varios mangas románticos y algunos anime, estos y sus personajes lograron que hiciera que escribiera sobre diversos temas.

Cuando se dio cuenta su cuenta ya sobre pasaba las doscientas historias, algunas primerizas con pocos reviews, algunas sobre pasaban los miles de comentarios y alertas, otras no tan buenas…pero cada una le sacaba sonrisas al recordar como las escribió.

Maga celestial (como se hacía llamar) era popular en Fanfiction.

Por eso se compró (con mucho trabajo) un buen celular de segunda mano que le diera las alertas de cada reviews, alerta o favorito de sus historias. Cada que leía un comentario provocaba que Lucy sonriera como tonta todo el día.

Pero entre todos sus lectores, anónimos o con nombre.

Existía uno que ella siempre sabía que estaría ahí.

Su nombre era Salamander…un chico que la seguía desde su primera historia y siempre comentaba las historias, todas sin falta. También la seguía en su página en Facebook que había hecho para que sus lectores estuvieran más cerca de ellas.

Entre sus seguidores de la pagina Facebook chateaba con este chico salamander, era tan…no podía describirlo, explosivo.

Definitivamente era alguien único.

Hablaba con ese chico todos los días y se había vuelto un gran amigo a pesar de no conocerlo, le parecía alguien tan genial y secretamente de todos, un sentimiento cálido la inundaba cada que hablaba con él.

La noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta tarde escribiendo una nueva historia que subió de inmediato y Salamander en este momento le acababa de escribir su comentario.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora volvió a leer el review.

* * *

_Esta historia es tan genial como todas las otras que has escrito, eres una gran escritora y una gran amiga, espero poder disfrutar de otra de tus historias pronto y te dejo que estoy haciendo una tarea con mis amigos y si me ven tengo que ponerme a trabajar._

_Saludos salamander_

* * *

Sonrió como tonta nuevamente y se lanzó en su cama abrazando una almohada, soñando que esta se convertía en el chico misterioso que tanto quería.

-Salamander-sama-susurro como enamorada antes de reír como loca.

Unas horas después….

Lucy estaba atendiendo las mesas del café más famoso de magnolia, _"Celestial word"._ El señor bigote, el dueño del café era alguien bastante amable y que pagaba muy bien. Aun así odiaba el traje de mesera que debía usar para atender.

Suspiro antes de ver a Loki quien le estaba coqueteando nuevamente, como pudo se escapó de él para ir a atender una de sus mesas. No malentiendan Loki era un gran amigo suyo…pero a veces prefería no estar tan cerca de él.

Con una gota de sudor se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban tres chicos, una peli roja muy linda, un chico de pelo azul que no tenía la camisa puesta y por ultimo un chico de raro cabello rosa y bufanda, este último parecía estar peleando con el chico sin camisa mientras usaba un celular.

Se encogió de hombros, ese café era muy raro y llegaba gente rara.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos a Celestial Word mi nombre es Lucy en que puedo ayudarles-saludo cordialmente recibiendo la atención de todos.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al sentir la mirada analítica del chico sin camisa y la peli roja, por ultimo volteo a ver al chico de pelo rosado notando de inmediato sus ojos verde oliva que parecían alegres de verla.

Ella lo reconoció como uno de los clientes frecuentes del lugar.

-Natsu-kun ohayo-saludo con alegría intentando disculparse por no haberlo reconocido al principio.

-Buenas Lucy-respondió este con alegría.

-Veo que traes nuevos amigos-dijo volteando a ver a los otros.

Se sintió nerviosa al verlos aun analizándola. Natsu pareció verlo y le dio un golpe al chico de pelo azul quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ellos son Gray y Erza amigos de toda la vida-los presento Natsu.

Unos saludos después, pudo tomar la orden de ambos y sonrió antes de ir a la cocina.

Cuando índico las ordenes a Aries y Virgo, pero el sonido de su teléfono llamo su atención. Un mensaje de Facebook de salamander hizo que casi se callera al suelo de la emoción.

Volteo a ver a todos lados y sin nadie a la vista corrió al baño a revisar su Facebook.

* * *

_Hola_

* * *

¿Hola?

Se extrañó que le mandara solo un hola, se encogió de hombros dispuesta a contestarle.

* * *

_Hola Salamander-kun._

_¿Sucede algo?_

* * *

Tecleo tan rápido que sintió que sus dedos ardían en fuego.

* * *

_Nada solamente quería saludarte._

* * *

Sonrió inconscientemente antes de sentarse en medio de los baños femeninos y comenzar a chatear con su amor platónico.

_-/-/-/-/-/-_

Por otro lado Natsu miraba el teléfono con una sonrisa antes de contestar el mensaje que acababa de recibir, Gray al verlo en estado idiota prefirió ignorarlo comiendo un poco de su helado, lamentablemente para el rubio Erza no era tan discreta como Gray.

-Cuando piensas decirle sobre Salamander-dijo tajantemente.

El peli rosa ni siquiera se inmuto y prefirió ver de reojo a Lucy quien atendía algunas mesas, noto con satisfacción que las atendía rápido y llegaba corriendo a la barra para revisar sus mensajes y la conversación que tenía con él o mejor dicho salamander.

Después de todo había sido en un día cualquiera hace un año que entro en ese café para comer como siempre y sus ojos se habían topado con la camarera nueva del lugar que había dejado su teléfono olvidado en una mesa, algo viejo pero aun así pudo ver en ese momento una página abierta que el desconocía.

Se había encogido de hombros y le entrego el teléfono a la chica que le agradeció con una sonrisa…la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Con intriga había buscado la página de Fanfiction cuando llego a su casa y el sobre nombre que supuso que era de la chica, esto y acosarla un poco le aseguró que la escritora de esa historia y la sexy camarera eran la misma persona.

Él no le gustaba leer.

Bueno un sacrificio que valió la pena, las historias de la chica eran algo que le enseñaba más sobre ella y por esa razón termino siguiéndola en esa página y por Facebook.

Esa chica lo tenía totalmente enamorado.

-Quien sabe-susurro para sí mismo mientras tecleaba un nuevo mensaje frente a sus amigos quienes suspiraron cansados.

Ellos querían que le hablara formalmente a la chica que lo tenía loco hace un año. Sonrió con diversión viendo de reojo el mensaje escrito.

* * *

_Sabes me dijiste que eras de Magnolia y pensé que podríamos vernos mañana por un café._

* * *

No podía esperar la respuesta de la chica y ver la cara de Lucy cuando viera el mensaje.

_-/-/-/-/-/-_

Por otra parte una Lucy muy sonrojada en medio del baño se esforzaba por no gritar como loca y en vez de eso le contesto con ansias.

* * *

_Me encantaría._

* * *

Sonrió como tonta antes de pensar en todo lo que pasaría mañana.

Conocería a su amor platónico.

Gracias Fanfiction.

**Fin**

_Bastante raro y sin sentido pero amo escribir sobre esta pareja :D_

_Hasta pronto sexys lectores que amo tanto como Lucy en esta historia, solamente que no creo que tenga tanta suerte de toparme con un Natsu acosador hahaha estoy loca y obsesionada con Fairy tail_ :*

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 24/09/2015.**


End file.
